The present invention relates to a device forming a clamp or clip for the fastening of an element to a metal sheet portion of an automotive vehicle as well as a method of making such a device.
Such devices intended in particular for holding electric cable or wiring harnesses or piping elements upon metal sheet portions of doors of an automotive vehicles are known.
These known fastening devices consist generally of clamps or clips made from plastics material and secured to the metal sheet support portion but which are arranged in such a manner that they require a not negligible laying time. Moreover the cost of these known clamps or clips is variable according to the complexity of the element to be held.